Choosing Paths
by MissB2TheLynn
Summary: Shinkou and Ryou have been each other's only friends while growing up until strange things start to happen after he gets this strange necklace. He becomes a whole other person and she gets sent to Egypt three thousand years in the past! Ryou/OC/YamiB
1. The Beginning

_Okay well this is my very first fanfiction story so please no flames._

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters other than the one I created(Shinkou)._

_I wanted to keep as much of this story from effecting events in the actual story of Yu-Gi-Oh! so I put in stuff that wouldn't effect any of the main stuff and that would possibly satisfy the reader._

_Please enjoy, comment, and rate! Thank you all!_

* * *

Chapter one: The beginning

"Leave him alone!" A defiant young Shinkou shouted as she glared at the boy standing before her. Her best friend lay on the ground in pain behind her. "He doesn't deserve to be treated like this and I won't let you hurt him any longer!" Her emerald eyes glowed with anger. She had stood in the way the moment she saw her white-haired friend lying on the ground, being kicked in the gut. No way was she going to allow this to continue. Her fragile body was the only thing standing in the way of the older kid torturing her best friend, her only friend.

"If you weren't a girl," the boy stated with a grin, "You would have been on the ground by now, too. Now MOVE!" His voice sounded irritated, but Shinkou stood her ground. Though she was nowhere near as strong as Ryou could be, she knew he wouldn't try to get past her. It was the only way to keep from Ryou being hurt more. The boy grunted, noticing her ignorance, and inched slightly closer. He then spoke in a dark tone. "I don't understand why you stand up for such a pathetic little geek. He can't even defend himself. He needs a _girl_ to fight his battles for him. How weak." The boy lifted his face, his black hair no longer covering his dark blue eyes. For someone only in the fifth grade, his face sure seemed pretty grown up. Shinkou heard a low hiss and furrowed her brows. The hiss came from her mouth. _How could he talk that way about my best friend?_ She thought to herself. The boy continued, as if to answer her question. "My father was a real man. He taught me that you have to man up and take the pain. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. If Bakura can't handle a little lesson from me, he'll never be a man like I already am becoming!" Shinkou twitched slightly from his last words. She could hear the hurt coming from his voice.

"Whatever your father must have done to hurt you has nothing to do with Ryou! He shouldn't have to pay for your feelings! And he isn't weak!" She exclaimed. Her eyes started to well up slightly as she heard her friend moving around behind her, groaning in pain.

The boy frowned and glared at the barely moving Ryou. "Stay out of this little girl! Let me finish what I started!"

Shinkou's eyes narrowed as she moved in closer. "If you want to get to him, you are going to have to get through me first!" She growled. Her anger was heating her skin.

"Shi-Shinkou... Please... Just stay out... of this... I'll... I'll be fine..." Her glare was cut off slightly as she heard her friend's weak voice pleading to her to stay out of it. Although he wanted her out, there was no way she would abandon her best friend.

The boy then smirked, seeing that she wasn't budging and turned, closing his eyes with boredom. "This is no fun anymore. You girls always have to ruin a guys action, don't you?" His eyes opened to send her an icy glare before looking forward once again. "I guess we will just have to finish this some other time then, Bakura." He then ran off into the darkness of the streets.

Shinkou's eyes watched him until his frame was no longer in sight. She then dropped to her knees next to Bakura and placed a gentle hand on his back, looking at him with sorrow. "Oh Ryou... Why do you always put yourself through all this? Why don't you ever fight back?" She asked the pale boy. He only gave a weak smile in return.

"Thank you, Shinkou... you really are my only friend." he said quietly. His eyes looked half dazed from being worn out. His precious pale face was covered in scratches and bruises. Shinkou grimaced as she looked at all the injuries to his skin. No person should ever have to go through this. She tried to help him up, closing her ears off to his grunts and whimpers from the pain in his gut.

"Don't worry, Ryou. I'll help you walk home. Maybe your parents can get rid of those bullies for good this time." The two children stumbled their way through the streets, rushing as fast as they could to their homes. Shinkou sighed once they got to the door of her friend's home. She looked as his sleeping face. She knew he was in pain and that he needed help and rest to get better. Lowering his arm from her shoulder, she knocked on the door and waited for his parents to answer. A frown crept across her face when the door opened to his terrified mother. Ryou was swept up into his mother's arms and the door was slammed shut on Shinkou. _That's okay,_ she thought to herself, _so long as Ryou can get better it doesn't matter what his mother thinks of me._ She turned and started back to her aunt and uncle's house with her eyes to the ground.

Her mind wandered to when she first met Ryou in school. Nobody wanted to play with her because their parents told them not to. "Stay away from that girl... Her aunt and uncle say she's cursed... I heard that after she was born, both of her parents mysteriously passed away... Oh my goodness, I hope that her poor aunt and uncle don't soon meet that same fate..." She heard the adults talking and she knew it was about her, but she didn't understand what they were really saying. It was until she met the lonely boy with white hair that she had no one. No one seemed to want to play with him either. Was there something wrong with him, too? He seemed so nice, but also so sad. Shinkou wanted a friend so desperately that it didn't matter what could have been wrong with him. She wandered over to the sandbox that he sat in all alone. A big smile came across her face when she noticed his large sand castle. It looked so cool! Never had she noticed a kid make such a detailed castle.

"Uhm... Excuse me. Can I play with you?" She asked timidly. He looked up in surprise that anyone even spoke to him.

"You mean you want to play with ME?" He responded. There was hope in his voice. Shinkou grinned and nodded. A cheerful smile sparked across the boy's face as she held up a shovel to her. "Okay. I'm making a castle for the evil monster's fortress. You can make the village!" He said happily. Shinkou blinked, confused. So that was why nobody ever played with him. He was weird. Whatever the matter was, he was really nice. She grabbed the shovel and sat next to him, making a hill with the sand. "What is that pile of sand for?" Asked Ryou with a puzzled look on his face.

Shinkou glance back at him. "I'm making the village..." She started to feel confused. Didn't he just ask her to make a village?

"The village goes on the other side of the box," he replied. "You can leave this pile here though and it can be a giant hill for our game."

"Game?" She asked, cocking her head to one side. "I thought we were already playing a game..."

"We are setting up for a game. I brought some action figures to play with but we need to set up the rest so that we can make a story. Trust me. It will be fun." He smiled at her sweetly, causing her to smile right back. Finally, she had someone to play with.

"My name is Shinkou. What's yours?"

"Ryou. Thank you for playing with me. You didn't have to." His last words sounded so sad.

"But I wanted to play. Nobody else here even likes me." She scrunched her nose. Why the other kids didn't want to play with either of them, she didn't know.

"I don't mind it that much. It's just that sometimes I start to feel lonely not having anyone else to play with."

"Well, you're my friend now and I will always play with you!" She bursted out. A giggle followed and Ryou grinned.

"Then it's settled. We will always be friends."

Shinkou was taken out of her memories when she got to her doorstep. Her sad eyes stared at the door for a moment as she stood there, hesitating to go inside. She knew her aunt would be angry. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she turned the knob and stepped inside, removing her shoes on the mat. "SHINKOU?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She heard her aunt shout from the living room. Shinkou timidly stepped inside, running her hands through one of her long brown pigtails. Her eyes stayed focused on the carpet and her feet shuffled through it. "YOU'VE BEEN GONE ALL DAY! IF ANYTHING WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU I WOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO BE IN TROUBLE! HOW DARE YOU PUT YOURSELF IN A SITUATION THAT OUR FAMILY COULD BE DISGRACED!" She screamed. Shinkou cringed as she heard the words shrieking through her ears.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I was helping a friend."

"A FRIEND?! You don't have friends to help! And that boy you spend your time with doesn't deserve your help!" The woman growled.

Shinkou dropped the locks of hair from her hands and lowered them, forming fists. "Please, don't say things like that..." She said quietly. Her aunt smirked and then bellowed a laugh.

"You kids are pathetic. Do you think I care how you feel about your little boyfriend?! No!"

Shinkou's heartbeat started to speed up, but she kept her voice calm. "May I please be excused now?" She mumbled.

"Just go to your room. There is no food for you to eat tonight. I'm sick of seeing your face."

With that, Shinkou hurried up the stairs to her room and quietly closed the door. As the space closed and she heard the click of her door closing, her body collapsed to the floor and tears poured from her being. "Why me? Why must the gods torture me so? First, my parents die and I never get to meet them. Then I end up with no friends. Then, when I finally have someone to talk to, my aunt and uncle begin to treat me differently! Why?!" She leans her body over, holding herself up with the palms of her hands, and stares at the floor. Her body shudders as she falls to pieces on the floor. "I just don't get it," she growls through gritted teeth, "help me to understand..." A flash of her memories from earlier quickly pass through her mind. _He always spoke as if he was ages older than me. But he is only a year older. Why was he so smart? Was that why everyone thought he was strange? I just don't get it!_ Shinkou squeezed her eyes shut, thinking about the day she met Ryou. She then wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and stood. _I just need some sleep. That's all._ She moved to her bed and lay down, pulling the blankets over her and soon losing consciousness.

"_Shinkoo... Shinkou, listen to me..."_

_"Who... Who is speaking to me?"_

_"Shinkou... My sweet Shinkou..."_

_"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!"_

_"You were just a baby when I left you... I'm so sorry I'm not there to protect you... Please, listen to me..."_

_"Mo-ther?"_

_"Yes... It is me..."_

_"Where have you been? I thought you died..."_

_"I have left and joined the spirit world, honey... I must warn you..."_

_"Warn me? About what?"_

_"Your friend... Fate has brought you to meet him, but you must stay away from him until further notice..."_

_"What?! Why?!"_

_"He is a danger to you and your family..."_

_"Why should I care about my aunt and uncle?! They hate me!"_

_"They don't hate you... they are only trying to protect you and themselves as I asked of them... I know they seem harsh, but they are trying to discourage your relationship..."_

_"Why would they do such a thing? I don't understand..."_

_"Because if you continue to be around him, you will continually place yourself in danger..."_

_"Why would they care about my safety?"_

_"I will show you... Wake up..."_

_"No, mother... Please, stay with me..."_

_"I will always be with you, but you must wake up now... Wake up, honey... Wake up..."_

Shinkou shot up in her bed. _Was I really just talking to my mother?_ She growled and shook her head, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. _Impossible._ She then scrunched her nose, realizing that she had to use the bathroom. Removing the blanket from her, she placed her feet on the floor and left the room. She heard soft voices speaking from her aunt and uncle's room as she walked down the hall. _Why are they up so late?_ She thought to herself. Her urge to use the bathroom suddenly subsided. _It's as if my body was drawn to listen in..._ Her green eyes stared at the door that seemed to invite her to listen in. Soundlessly, she shifted over to the door and placed her head against it. She closed her eyes and listened intently.

"Do we really have to be so harsh to her though? I mean, it's only going to encourage her to keep him, isn't it?"

"You heard my sister. She said that if Shinkou is anything like her or my brother-in-law then harsh is the only way to discourage her. Our family's safety is at stake. We must get her to stay away from him before it's too late."

"But what if she isn't like either one of them?"

"Impossible. She is the spitting image of my sister."

"I hope that everything will go as planned. I'm worried about your niece as much as you are..."

"I know..."

_What is going on? They are worried about me?_ Shinkou's eyes welled up with tears. She then stood and hurried back to her room, closing the door behind her. So many things were running through her mind. _Why are they afraid of Ryou? What does he have to do with anything? He's so kind. He would never hurt anyone, especially not me! He's my best friend!_ The tears in her eyes began to fall once again. She sat on her bed and placed her arms around her knees, crying into them until there were no more tears to cry out. _Ugh. I'm so pathetic. I've been crying almost all night._ The sleep started to once again gain control over her body and she lay back down. Her eyes slowly closed shut and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

A few years passed after the event with Ryou being injured and walked home. Through those years, each day that Shinkou spent with her friend her mother's voice would appear in her dreams continually warning her about dangerous events to come if she continues to stay by Ryou's side. Never did she take any of the advice to heart. She just didn't want to lose the only friend she had. Her and Ryou were now freshman in high school now and spent every day together. She kept her eyes on him as they were walking to school together, studying his new necklace that he attained. It was a golden ring with a triangle in the middle and dangling pieces hanging from it. In the middle of the ring looked like an eye. _I just don't see anything threatening about him... I still don't get it... Those warnings..._ She was taken from her thoughts when she noticed Ryou looking at her puzzled. A blush crept its way across her cheeks. _What's going on? Pull it together, Shinkou._

"Something on your mind, Shinkou?" He asked.

"Uhm... Just thinking, I guess."

"May I ask what of? You are being awfully quiet." He smiled that sweet smile that seemed to make her heart flutter. Over the years, she started to feel more of an attachment to him even though she didn't want him to ever know about it.

"It's really nothing. Don't worry about it." She smiled back, giving a nervous laugh. Ryou just laughed and gently placed his arm around her shoulders for the first time in their life, causing her cheeks to become redder. _That was a bit bold of him._

"Is something wrong? You tensed up a little." It took a moment for Shinkou to notice that they stopped.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just... What provoked you to uhm..." He then laughed and rubbed her shoulder slightly. She noticed a light blush appear on his cheeks.

"I uh... Sorry..." He dropped his hand from her shoulder, making her frown.

"I didn't say I had a problem with it, Ryou. It just surprised me is all." Shinkou stared at Ryou's blushing face and smiled sweetly. He nodded and placed his arm back around her shoulders. They then proceeded to walk to school.

As Shinkou exited the door to her last class, she noticed that Ryou wasn't waiting for her. She searched the halls for him, but he was nowhere to be found. _Maybe he decided to wait outside for me today..._ She hurried out the school doors to see that he wasn't there either. _Did he go home sick?_ She frowned at the thought, but decided that she would maybe walk over to his house to see if maybe he was there. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Nobody came to the door. She tried again. Still no answer. She then picked up her cell phone and called his house number. It rang, but there was still no answer. With a sigh of frustration, she headed home. Relief flushed through her when she saw Ryou standing at her doorstep. His face seemed a bit clueless and it made her a bit curious.

"Ryou! Is this where you have been?" She yelled out, half happily and half worried.

He cocked his head to the side for a moment and then ran his hand through his hair, his face flushed. "Funny thing actually... I don't remember anything after we got to first period." He then gave a nervous laugh.

Shinkou raised an eyebrow before opening the door. "Well, at least come in. We can play that game you like." She then smiled, inviting him inside. He walked in, still laughing nervously. He looked around, and gasped. Shinkou noticed and looked at the living room as she closed the door. Her eyes widened and she froze as she stared at the room. It looked like a tornado had been through it. And her aunt and uncle were lying on the floor unconscious. She looked around for any clues that might have given here any idea as to what had happen. There was nothing. "Did they... just leave me here? All alone?" She felt Ryou's gentle arms wrap around her as she collapsed into tears, catching her before she could fall to her knees. "They are gone... Everything is here... But they are gone..."

"Shhh... Shinkou... Please don't cry. I'm sure everything will be okay. I promise." He rubbed her back, comforting her. The tears made her feel so tired and weak. She didn't know what else to do lately. He must have noticed how tired she was getting because he helped her to her room and laid her down on her bed, pulling the blanket over her. After setting her on the bed, he stood to leave the room. Shinkou grabbed his wrist to keep him from walking away.

"Please don't leave me alone..." She begged, her eyes puffy from crying. He smiled softly and sat down next to her on the bed, playing with her long hair.

"I will stay for as long as you need me." He replied. His voice was so soothing. It was like listening to a lullaby singing her to sleep. Her vision started to blur whilst she forced her eyes to stay open, staring into his. Sleep won this battle and her eyes fell shut. Just before her mind was taken away, she felt his warm body lie down next to hers.

"_You must get away from him before this gets worse! Please listen to me! Your aunt and uncle have been sent to the shadow realm because of him!"_

_"The... shadow realm?"_

_"Please, Shinkou! I don't want you to have to go through what fate had planned for you! I can't bear knowing this!"_

_"What are you saying, mother? What do you mean 'what fate had planned'? I don't understand!"_

_"Just take my advice and LEAVE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"_

Shinkou shot up, sweating from her dream. She looked at her window, seeing the sun shining through it. Ryou wasn't there. She placed her hand on the spot where he slept. It was still warm. Quickly she got on her clothes and hurried out the door, hoping to catch up with him. _Why didn't he wake me? _She asked herself. She made it all the way to the school without seeing him. She was already late and missed first period. _Great. Now I have to deal with the tardy penalty._ She heard the bell ring and saw students exiting their classrooms. They all headed toward the lunch area. _Am I really THAT late?_ She hurried to put her stuff away and dashed down the halls to the cafeteria. Her shoulders relaxed when she saw Ryou at their table. There was someone new there this time, too. She didn't bother to get any food and just sat with the two, eyeing the boy at the table. He seemed kind of scared and didn't say much, but Ryou didn't seem to notice the boy's discomfort.

Every day, there was someone new at the table. By the end of the week, the lunch table was filled with people. But none of them really talked much. They all seemed uncomfortable, as if they were forced to eat with Shinkou and Ryou. There was still no sign of her aunt and uncle regaining consciousness. She took them to the hospital shortly after she got out of school that day after she found them. The doctors told her that they will keep an eye on them and let her know if they ever come out of the coma. She kept receiving calls from their workplaces asking why they haven't been in and she never knew quite what to say. In fact, her aunt and uncle weren't the only people to have gone unconscious. Random people at school seemed to be getting sent to the hospital from being unconscious as well. Or... was it really all that random? Shinkou stared at Ryou's 'millennium ring' that hung around his neck. _Almost all of the people sent to the hospital were bullies to me and Ryou... Could that necklace that he recently got be the cause of all this?_

"Is something wrong, Shinkou?" Asked Ryou, curiously.

"It's... nothing..."

Shinkou grabbed Ryou's empty tray and took it to the trash. _Ever since he got that necklace, weird things have been happening. His attitude has changed a little and he keeps having lapses in his memory..._ She looked back at her friend that was starting to talk to the others at the table. _Before this month, he hadn't had any other friends besides myself..._ Her mind cut off those thoughts after a moment and she stepped back over to the table, taking her seat next to Ryou once again. The whole lunch time she sat in silence, she dwelled on her thoughts and ideas.

After school ended, Ryou and Shinkou once again walked home together. She looked back at Ryou's necklace and then at his eyes. "Uhm... Ryou?" He looked at her with a sad smile. "Why are you always wearing that necklace?"

"My millennium ring? I don't really know exactly myself, actually. I guess I kind of feel drawn to it." He lifted it up and stared at it. "I made a wish when I got it... That we could gain friends. And my wish came true. So I never take it off, because I wouldn't want anything bad to come of it..." his voice trailed off. When they reached his house, he hurried to open the door. "Shinkou? I might be over later to discuss some things..." He sounded so sad. Shinkou nodded and he closed the door. She then headed to her house.

A few hours later she heard a knock on the door. It was Ryou. He looked like he was crying. Shinkou quickly wrapped her arms around his waist to comfort him and he gently pulled her away from himself and slowly walked over to the sofa, sitting himself down. She followed and blushed the moment he pulled her down next to him, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Ryou," she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I have to go... It's the best thing to do..."

"What do you mean?!"

"Haven't you noticed yet? Everyone that has some sort of connection to me keeps getting hurt and I don't want it to happen to you..." Shinkou saw a tear escape from the corner of his eye. "That is why I have to go... I'm sorry..." He then stood and walked to the door.

"So is that how it's going to be now?! You are going to abandon me and leave me with nobody?! You are going to break the promise we made to each other?!"

"Shinkou, it's not like that. That promise was made a long time ago... I...."

"You what?!" Tears started to pour from her eyes as she stood and watched him stare at her with his sad expression. Surprise soon overflowed her body as she saw him grab her shaking shoulders, lean in, and place a soft kiss upon her lips. He then looked deeply in her eyes.

"I will be back when everything I need to do is taken care of. Trust me." He then hurried out the door, closing it behind him.

Shinkou stood there in silence, hoping that maybe the door would open and he'd be standing there with his cheerful smile on his face and that what just happened was only an illusion. She stood for hours, staring at that door until it all came at her at once. He was gone.

The next year, Shinkou sold the house that was her birthright and moved to a place called Domino City. She was a sophomore in high school that was living on her own through the inheritance given to her by her parents. Her aunt and uncle were still in the hospital when she left and she had no more hope of them regaining consciousness. The most she could do was to start a new life. A new life away from all the memories of Ryou. She just needed to forget. There was a boy in one of her classes that had a necklace similar to Ryou's. It was a gold pyramid with the same symbol in the middle. Her eyes stayed frozen on it during the whole period. As soon as class was over, she walked over to the boy with the strange hair. He was so small that it was hard to believe he was in high school.

"Uhm... Excuse me... What is that you have around your neck?"

"Oh this?" The boy asked while pointing at the pyramid. "It's my millennium puzzle."

"Millennium puzzle? But it's a pyramid..."

The boy laughed kindly. "Yes, it's shaped as a pyramid. But when I first got it, it was all in pieces just like a puzzle and I had to solve it. It was the ultimate game. My grandpa gave it to me. By the way, I'm Yuugi. I understand you are a transfer student?"

"Yes. My name is Shinkou."

He smiled sweetly and brought her over to a group of students standing around. "And this is Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, and Miho! They are all my friends. Guys, meet Shinkou. She's the new transfer student."

"Wow. Another transfer student! It's nice to meet you, Shinkou." Said Anzu with a smile.

"Yeah! We'll be great friends!" Shouted Jounouchi.

The other two cut in with agreement to Jounouchi's statement. Shinkou smiled at the thought of having new friends, and real friends at that.

On the walk to her new home, she dwelled on her first day. Anzu was such a kind person and so was Yuugi. Jou, as everyone else seemed to call him, was more on the goofy side which was entertaining. Honda seemed to be really into Miho, who didn't seem to have it all together. But She was very pretty so Shinkou could understand why Honda would be so loopy over her. She smiled as she thought about her new friends. Her body froze when she came back to reality to see someone walking in front of her. The back of his hair seemed so familiar... _It can't be..._ She hurried along the riverside to catch up with the person with white hair. "Ryou?!" She shouted. The boy turned, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. _I sure looks a lot like Ryou, but... He seems different... And his hair looks wild..._ The boy smirked and then laughed before walking towards her.

"Ryou isn't here, my sweet Nakia... I see you have come back for me after all these years. Three thousand to be exact."

"Wha-what are you talking about, Ryou?"

"Do you not remember me?" He grabbed her wrist roughly and leaned in.

"Ryou... You are hurting me..." She replied, trying to pull back her bruising arm and wincing while doing so.

"Stop calling me that, wench! I can't believe that you of all people would forget Bakura the thief king! Perhaps I shall refresh your memory!" He then gave a toothy grin before pummeling her lips with his own and gripped her right shoulder roughly with his left hand, causing her to whimper in pain. "Now," he growled as he pulled away, "For my revenge!" He turned so that her back was against the river and pushed her over the edge. She screamed as she fell in head first, watching him smirk at her as the water rushed passed her. A crushing feeling rushed from her head throughout her body and all was dark. The water feeling was gone and she felt as though she was in a bed. She then opened her eyes to see that she was in a large bed, but an unfamiliar one.

"Are you alright?" Asked a deep voice to her right. She looked over to see... _Yuugi? What is going on? Where am I? Why does Yuugi look so strange and TAN?_

"Yu-Yuugi?" She asked, confused. The man laughed softly.

"Who is Yuugi? It is I, Prince Atem. You must have had a rough hit on the head there. You had a pretty bad fall. You may stay in my quarters. Mana will look after you."

She stared at the man for a moment and then saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes standing near the strange doorway with a kind smile on her face. "You are safe with me, Nakia. Your family was very good to Prince Atem so we promised to take good care of you after their brave battles have led them to the spirits." _What are they talking about? Everyone is wearing strange clothes. Why are they calling me Nakia? I just don't understand. Can't someone help me please?_

_

* * *

_

_That's where I'm ending chapter one! I promise chapter two will be out soon!_

_Comment and rate!_

_By the way, both Shinkou and Nakia mean Faith/Faithful. Shinkou is the Japanese term and Nakia is the Egyptian term._


	2. History Repeats Itself

_Okay. So I finally managed to put up chapter two. Sorry it took so long. I moved to a different state and so was really busy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! nor do I own the characters in it. I only own the ones I created in my story such as the main character._

_Please no flames guys!_

_Thanks to all my readers :)_

_Enjoy Chappy 2_

* * *

Shinkou stared at the girl with brown hair and blue eyes with confusion. The girl just smiled sweetly and sat on the bed next to her with a wet cloth in hand. She wore such strange clothing, like a person would wear in ancient Egypt. _Wait a minute!_ Shinkou jerked away from the girl and squeeled.

What is going on? Who are these people?

"What in Ra's name is wrong with you people? Are you an occult?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Nakia, what are you going on about? Are you okay?" the girl asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"No! I'm not okay! And why do you keep calling me Nakia? It's Shinkou! S-H-I-N-K-O-U! SHINKOU!" Shinkou raised a brow in confusion when she noticed the girl starting to giggle. _What the..._ The girl winked at her playfully with a finger in the air.

"Okay _Shinkou_. We can play that way then. Hee hee! You must have really hit your head hard." Shinkou winced when she heard the girl say her name that way. Maybe she should have let the girl believe her name to be Nakia. That way she wouldn't have to feel so creeped out at the moment. The girl seemed so cheerful. It kind of reminded her of the old Ryou. _Why does every bloody thing have to remind me of him?_ She gave a frustrated sigh and then looked the girl in the eyes, defeated.

"Please forgive me for my outburst... uhm... Who are you again?"

The girl blinked, apparently dumbfounded that Shinkou didn't know. "Mana... And you are Nakia..." She thought to herself for a moment. "I'm sure when Mahad teaches me all I need to know to became a great magician, I could bring your memory back. You must have gotten a concussion from your fall."

"What fall?"

Mana fell over with defeat. "You don't remember falling from the palace? Prince Atem tried to catch you. He felt terrible that he couldn't make it in time. You can be so reckless, it seems. What on earth made you even think about going so close to the edge? It seemed like you were in a daze or something." She scrunched her nose. _She must have been standing there when I fell. Otherwise, she wouldn't know so much._ Shinkou, or Nakia, stared at Mana with disbelief. Mana placed her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes, trying to relax. "Here, maybe this would help your memory a little. It's the most I could do." She then picked up a bulbous staff from the floor and made a circling motion. It seemed to twirl the section of the room like a bucket of different colored paint being mixed together. Soon enough there was a clear picture.

Shinkou saw herself at a balcony, walking near the edge. Mana was chasing behind her screaming for her to get away from the edge. It appeared that she didn't really have any control over her body. _That's... that's me. Why am I doing that?_ Shinkou's past self looked at Mana and smirked before soon stepping clear off the balcony. The image showed Mana looking over the edge and seeing Atem leaning over to pick up the unconscious Nakia from the ground. The picture soon went back to the swirling colors and then to normal once again.

Shinkou was stunned to have seen something so magical. _How did she do that?_ Mana looked at her with concern. "So what happened to you back then? Obviously something was wrong."

"I'm sorry, Mana. I just don't remember." Mana sighed and set her staff back on the floor. She picked up the wet cloth and pressed it to the back side of Shinkou's head. She cringed in pain and whimpered slightly. "Ouch! For the love of Ra!"

"Please, stop cursing. It really bothers me. You have a rather foul mouth today."

"Well, geez. It really hurts."

"And I'm trying to help it heal. So just bare with me... It seems kind of strange that you suddenly don't remember anything about yourself..."

"Believe me. A lot of strange things have been happening to me lately." Mumbled Shinkou quietly.

Mana stared at her with a blank look on her face. She just shrugged the stare off and allowed her to tend to her wound. She also wanted to know what might have happened. _This all has to be a dream or something. How can I end up in a strange place like this? Come to think of it... this Mana girl looks kind of familiar..._ She was soon taken from her thoughts when the pressure on her head was lifted. Mana had a studying look on her face as she stared at Shinkou. _What is she looking at?_

"You've been acting funny since that incident. Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine, Mana. You talk as if the incident happened before today." That's when it hit her. The incident must have happened before that day. "How long was I out?"

Mana nodded as if she were thinking something like 'now it clicked' before speaking up. "You've been unconscious for a couple of days. You acted strangely the day that the pharaoh took you in. That's why I've been keeping a special eye out for you so that you don't put yourself into any more danger. Atem has many other things to do though, so he won't be around much. He's preparing for his initiation as the new pharaoh soon. His father wants to be sure he is all ready when that time comes."

Nakia then nodded in understanding, though she really had no idea, and Mana stepped to the door. "I trust you will get some more rest. You look terrible. I will be outside. Call if you need anything." She then left the room. Nakia's eyes felt heavy. _Man, I must've used a lot of energy. I'm beat._ she then lay down and drifted away.

A quiet thump woke her. "Mana?" she called quietly. There was no answer. It was now dark. She slipped out of bed and tip-toed towards the curtains that covered the glassless window. The warm breeze brushed through them, making them dance gently. She looked out to see if anything looked suspicious. There was nothing unpeculiar about the landscape, but the air seemed almost stale. The way the sand moved, seemed almost as if it were hiding something. Nakia then sighed and closed her eyes. _Stop being paranoid,_ she thought to herself.

She turned around to go back to sleep so that she can be refreshed in the morning, but was startled by the swift movement of her body being slammed near the window. It happened so fast, she didn't have much time to breath. Her lips parted and took in a deep breath to prepare for a loud scream, but it was quikly cover by a hot hand. Her eyes soon adjusted to study the body that was firmly pressed against her. _Ryou?_

No. This wasn't Ryou-kun. This was the man who sent her here in the first place. But, for some reason, even though she remembered his face, this body she was in acted as if she had never seen this man before. Even her mind was questioning her memory, as if he was unfamiliar to her. This man had a scar on his cheek and was incredibly tan. His thick, white hair looked like it was filled with sand. And those eyes seemed as if they could see right through her.

"You are not the Pharoah!" He whispered harshly. "What are you doing in his chambers?"

Her body stayed frozen against the wall, her mouth not moving. The man's eyes then traveled down her body before returning to her face. A smirk made its way to his mouth as he stared at her with his deadly eyes. The look made her body quiver between his body and the wall. He then stepped back and moved his hand from her mouth to her throat, giving a threatening squeeze. Nakia felt her air being cut off and instantly reached for his hand, struggling for air and tugging at his solid arm in vain. He chuckled evilly before lightening his grip only enough for her to breath, but not enough to get away.

"If you plan on saving your life, you will quietly tell me where the Pharoah is resting at this moment."

"I... Don't know..." whispered Nakia timidly, her heart thumping hard in fear.

"Lies!" He growled and tightened his grip, choking away her air once more. Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she struggled to breath once more. _Well, this is it,_ she thought to herself as she silently wept, unable to make a sound. Her head was starting to feel light when she felt the hand lift from her throat. She soon slipped down to the floor, weak and defenseless, barely able to keep her eyes open. The man squatted down so that his face was level with hers. His smirk returned.

"You really don't know..." He stated, satisfied. "What is your relationship with him?"

"H-he is .. my... care. taker..." she sighed out between breaths, her eyes now regaining focus.

"Caretaker? Why?" He demanded.

"In honor of my parents who died in battle..." _How did I know that?_

His head shot back in laughter. "So, you are his new pet. There are plenty of women whos families died fighting for him. You must be his sweet Nakia." _How does he know my name?_ She flinched. "So you are his bride to be. I shall have fun with this." _His bride to be? Mana never told me any of this!_ Before she could grasp the scenerio of her with the pharoah she was wisked upon the man's shoulders and carried to the window.

"Stop!" She finally screamed, pounding at his back, "Let me go!" Her screaming and hitting were nearly to no prevail. The only success it had was that it had alarmed everyone else in the palace. She heard crashing and alarm around her as the man held her in the window. The last thing she saw before dropping from her room was a candle flickering outside her doorway. Someone was almost there to save her...

She was carried around the palace to a shadowed area where a horse was standing. the man grunted and then threw her to the ground and bound her hands together. Nakia stared at the man in shock as he bowed. "I had forgotten to introduce myself, M'lady. I am the Darkness. The Thief King, Bakura. And you, my dear, are my trophy." He straightened. "Now, stand up!" She struggled to get up, though her hands were bound, but Bakura quickly grew impatient and yanked the ropes to pull her to her feet.

"Now let's leave before the guards get here! You've ruined my earlier plans!" He then jumped on his horse and, holding the other end of the rope, pulled her along behind it. He didn't so much as flinch as him and the horse started to run, dragging her by her ropes.

They had gotten far enough away for him to slow down to a trot. Nakia had been lucky enough to have been a fast runner, but her legs had worn and her silk gown was shredded past her thighs. So when he slowed, her body collapsed to the sand.

A yank caused the sand to tear at her skin. "Get up on your feet, fool! You are slowing me down!" His words made her heated.

"So WHY DID YOU TAKE ME AWAY THEN? IF I SLOW YOU DOWN, WHY DON'T YOU JUST CUT ME LOOSE?" She rang out. There was a long silence and she felt the horse come to a stop.

The sound of Bakura's feet touching the ground made her flinch. He then circled around her for a moment before kneeling down enough to grab her cheeks forcefully and hold a jagged knife to her throat. "Say that again." he growled cooly. Nakia didn't care anymore. She felt like nothing, and he knew it. "Just do it." She bit out. "Kill me." He smirked and lowered his knife to her thigh, pressing it against her. She could feel the cool of the metal just before a sharp pain on her inner right thigh. It streamed down to her calve. Her voice shreiked in pain and she could see the glimmer in Bakura's eyes. The satisfaction it gave him to see her in pain made her sick. She then felt his body press against her pushing her into the sand and a hand moving up her bleeding thigh. She tried to struggle, but he didn't budge.

"You don't seem to realize who I am. You are my trophy. I can do with you what I please, and it's no fun to play with a broken trophy." He whispered harshly into her ear. His hand pressed against her inner thigh, closest to her forbidden area and he smirked as she whimpered. "Now do you understand, my pet?" She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath, sighing with relief when she felt his hand slip away and his weight lift off of her. "Good. So be a good little girl and get up." She quietly did as she was told and stood, limping as the horse began to trot.

The journey had taken four nights with little rest. When they reached a cave-like area, Nakia was too weak to stand. She fell to the ground, unable to get up even if she tried, and was carried through the entrance by a man with dark clothing and a hidden face. Her body was boney and malnutritioned. _This is how he treats his trophies?_ She thought to herself. She was unable to move when the man set her down on some straw. All her body wanted was food, water, and rest.

She barely noticed the women enter the stable where she was taken. Warm water was poured onto her leg and bread was being pushed past her lips. These women were in wrags and appeared as if they slept in dirt every night. But they acted so kind to her. "Girl," one had said, "Where are you from?" She poured some cool water on her mouth.

"I live in the palace of Pharoah Atem." She said quietly.

The women all gasped in fear, whispering things such as, "Oh dear... Atem?... Master's enemy?... He must be planning to kill this one..."

"Why would he be planning to kill me if he hadn't already?" She asked.

"He wants to torture your soul. Send you to the Shadows and then show you to the Pharoah. He has done it before." spoke up one of the ladies. They all bowed their heads and said small prayers for my safety as Bakura had entered the stables.

"Why is my trophy being touched by filthy hands? GET OUT! Or else I will break every hand that soils my property!" He screamed. The women looked at him with shock and fear before bowing to Nakia, whispering apologies, and leaving.

Bakura stomped over to Nakia and tightly grabbed her wrist, yanking her to her feet and pulling her to his chest. "Now," he whispered harshly into her ear, "It's time to play with my new toy." He dragged her into the main chambers and threw her into a strange room to the ground. She screamed in pain when she felt herself land on something hard. To her right, she saw a rotting skeleton in shackles, causing her to shreik once more. She then heard the sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath. Bakura stood there with his sword in battle position. "Stand up and show me those powers."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing? "What powers?" She screamed, "I have nothing!" He hurdled toward her with his blade, slicing a chunk of dirt from the ground as she dodged.

"Fool! I know you all too well for you to lie to me!" He then thrust it toward her again, and again she dodged.

"Please, stop this! I have nothing!" Again he attacked and again she dodged, his sword slicing a chunk from her leg. "Leave me ALONE!" She screamed, her eyes squeezing shut and tears streaming down her cheeks in pain. As she opened her eyes, she saw him lying on the ground, holding his stomache and grunting. She didn't know why, but she had no idea what had happened, so she hurried to his side to help him up. "Are you okay?" she asked before a sharp pain made it's way into her side. His knife had been plummeted into her side while she was trying to help him. Her breathing became shallow as she tried to grab the knife and take it out, but the pain was too much. She couldn't touch the knife. Her eyes followed his hand which reached back to the knife and gripped it, twisting it, before pulling it out. She screamed in agony and collapsed to the ground.

"Rule number one, pet. Never let your guard down. Your power is too weak for my liking, but you will be good enough to kill the Pharoah. His guard is always down when around you." He then grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet, dragging her out of the chamber. There was a guard by the doorway and Bakura pushed Nakia onto him. "You know what to do with her." He stated as he walked away. The guard nodded and carried her into an area that seemed like a washroom. There were many other women in it who stared at the guard as he brought her in. There was one in particular that stood forward. "Master wants this one for tonight. Clean her up and take her to the dungeon chamber. He will take care of it from there." The woman nodded and gently helped Nakia to the baths.

The woman took a cloth and gently washed the wounds all over her body. "What is your name child?"

"Shin...Nakia..." She responded.

"Nakia. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. My name is Akila. I will be sure to keep you healthy and strong. You are a lucky girl to have been taken in Master's favor."

"I'm not in his favor. He wants me dead."

"If he wanted you dead, he would have killed you by now."

Nakia raised a brow at Akila before wincing slightly from her wounds. She cleaned her up and patched her side and leg before dressing her in revealing silks. All her wraps were showing. The red silks had expensive-looking jewels all over the top. _I look like a common whore in this. What does he want?_ They fed her many items from the kitchen and gave her plenty of water, before sending her to the dungeon. A guard was standing at the entrance and stopped the women. "We will take her from here." He stated before grabbing Nakia's arm and dismissing the women.

In the dungeon was a large cage with chains attached to it. The guard opened the cage and threw Nakia inside, cuffing her ankles and arms before closing and locking the cage. He then grabbed a chain that was hooked at the top of the cage and tilted it. Nakia fell over, onto the bars. "Be careful! Master doesn't want you to look any more injured than by his doing." She grasped the bars and held on tightly. There was music playing in the distance and she could hear laughter. Bakura's voice drowned out everyone else.

"Tonight we celebrate! I may not have destroyed the Pharoah just yet! But tonight I am now one step closer to his death! I introduce you to my new trophy! His beloved Nakia!" She was then brought out to the room and set next to his so-called throne at the front of the chamber filled with thieves. _This is his kingdom? A kingdom of thieves._ There was cheering echoeing through the walls. Bakura then stood up and unlocked the cage door. Nakia was furious. She threw herself at him in an attempt to injure him even slightly, but the chains held her back. Everyone in the chamber laughed, making her feel embarrassed. Bakura smirked before stepping inside the cage. Now he was in her territory. She threw her chains around him and tugged him to her so she could knee him in the groin, but as she did so he ripped the silks from her chest and dodged her kick.

She covered her chest in embarrassment as Bakura merely smirked at her, shaking a finger back and forth. "Ah ah, my dear. You are all too predictable." He then nodded at one of the guards and faced the crowd once more. The guard pulled Nakia toward the cage door and unlocked her cuffs before throwing her to the ground. She tried to hide her chest by lying on the ground, but Bakura pulled her by her hair to his chest. Her body was facing him. It took her by surprise that he did not try to embarrass her further when she was so vulnerable.

"Now!" He shouted over top of the crowd, "This is MY pet!" His eyes turned deadly and his voice was threatening. "Anyone who so much as DARES to touch MY property with their filthy hands will be killed on sight! I do not want my trophy getting someone else's prints all over it. I want it kept polished and clean for every time that I want to admire it." Everyone cheered with agreement. "Now enjoy your evening!" He then left the chambers, forcing Nakia along with him.

He took her down the hallway and to a large room with expensive jewelry in it. "These are my chambers. Here is where you will sleep so that I may keep watch on you." He said with a smirk. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dug his fingers into the wound he left on her side, causing her to scream in pain and lose her footing. He grabbed her and threw her to the bed, smirking as he climbed on top of her. Her heart was thumping loudly with fear. "Now." he grunted. "To claim my prize." Nakia started to struggle, but his body was pressed just so that she could hardly even squirm beneath him. His hot lips pressed against her mouth roughly before making it's way down her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut and screamed as she felt him bite her collar bone hard enough to break the skin.

"Make it STOP!" She screamed, before she felt cool hands shake her shoulders. Her eyes opened to see that she was in a bright room with a comfy bed. Surrounding her was Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, and Jou. They were all there. She wasn't in Egypt. She was back in Domino City.

"Are you okay Shinkou? You've been out for almost a week." said Yuugi.

"Yeah. Ryou said he found you passed out near the river. He said you must've fallen and hit your head pretty hard." claimed Anzu.

She placed a hand on her head and pulled the bandages off. She could feel the stitches at the back of it. _Was that really all a dream? Or was it something else?_

* * *

Akila translates to intelligent.

And that is the end of chapter two.

Sorry it wasn't as long.

There's going to be much more action in chapter 3 coming soon!

Hope you keep reading!


	3. The Game Begins

__

_I just gotta say thank you to all my readers and my reviewers!_

_ Sorry this chapter took so long to write. There was so much I had to put in it, but I didn't want it to feel rushed._

_ Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I just own Shinkou/Nakia._

_ Shin-chan: "What? I'm not your pet!"_

_ MissB: "Are too. And you better live with it. Now go lay down or I will put you in the cage again!"_

_ Shin-chan: Grunts and lies down in her corner. "Meanie."_

_ MissB: "Anyway. Enjoy Chappy three!"_

* * *

"What a strange dream." She stated as she sat up, rubbing her head once more. The others stared at her with concern.

"Is everything okay, Shinkou?" Asked Jou. He seemed to have had a really serious look on his face.

"I'm fine, Jou. Arigato." Jou nodded, keeping his serious expression. Shinkou took one last look around the hospital room before sliding gently off her bed. It was weird how refreshed she felt. It must have been the four days slumber. Before she could reach out to give her friends a hug, her stomache growled angrily. "Well," she said with a laugh, "I guess that time in bed made me hungry." The rest of the gang laughed with her as she headed toward the door.

"We are glad you are feeling better." Said Anzu.

"Hai! Now you just need some food in that belly!" cried out Miho with her usual excitement.

"I say we hit the burgers! I'm starving!" exclaimed Jou, smirking at Anzu's fuming face. _What's all that about?_

We walked over to a place called Burger World. It looked so retro in Shinkou's opinion, and she wasn't much of a burger person, but her stomache decided otherwise when she got her meal. It was scarfed down quickly. Jounouchi laughed.

"Geez, Shin! You are worse than me when it comes to food."

"Well, you try not eating a meal for four days and see how you feel." She responded with an annoyed expression. That was the second time she had heard herself being called something other than her birth name, and frankly, this time she enjoyed it. _I'm home_.

That night, she thought about her strange dream. She thought about Ryou near the river, how he seemed like a different person. She thought about the thief in her dream, how similar he looked to Ryou. Why did she have to be the one going through this? Her thoughts captured her once more. The Pharoah! He looked just like Yuugi! Her brows furrowed as she tried to remember the details. _What was his name in my dream? All I can remember is his face!_ Her head started to ache, so she lay down to relax, losing herself to a dreamless sleep.

It was early in the morning, before the sun had risen, that she heard her mother's soft voice. _Shinkou..._ Her eyes drifted open and she sat up.

"Mother?"

_Shinkou..._ the voice called quietly. It sounded like it came from the living room. She stepped out of her bed and slowly made her way to the door of her bedroom.

_Shinkou... I need you right now..._ Shinkou's hand paused when it touched the handle. The voice wasn't her mother's. It was different.

_Shinkou... Please... I need to speak with you... Open your mind..._

"Who... Who is that?" She called out timidly, fear beginning to overcome her body.

_I will show you if you open your mind to me... Come here..._

Shinkou's heart began to pound as she turned the door handle. She peered across the living room to see nothing but her furniture. She didn't know what to think. Then she heard it again.

_Shinkou... Open the door..._

"Open what door? I don't understand." She responded, confused. Her eyes scanned the room, trying to figure out what the voice may be referring to.

_Open the door..._

The voice sounded like it came from her book stand. She hurried to it, trying to find the source of the voice. She pulled the drawers open, searching for a sign. Her hand stopped when it rested on the box her father had given her. She closed her eyes in memory...

"What's this, papa?"

"It's a gift from your mother. You can have the key to it, but you have to promise not to open it until you are on your own."

"Why, papa?"

"It's what your mother wanted." Young Shinkou grinned and giggled as her father put a small chain around her neck that held a small gold key, with a shape of an eye on the handle. "Don't lose this, okay? It is very valuable. Your mother found it on a business trip to Egypt, where we met."

"I'll take good care of it, papa."

She was barely able to understand anything that was told to her at the time. But even though she had only been four years old, she remembered the memory as if it was yesterday.

Shinkou's eyes shot open and she ran back to her bedroom, opening up the top drawer of her nightstand, and pulled out the necklace with the key that was given to her so long ago. Quickly, she hurried back to the box and pulled it out. Her fingers trembled as she traced the hyroglyphs scratched into the gold. Her other hand grasped the key tightly as she touched the keyhole. Her head began to ache and she moved her fingers to her forehead, closing her eyes as she tries to relax.

_Not yet..._ She heard the voice say. This was no longer the voice that was calling her earlier.

"Mother?"

_Yes dear... You are not yet ready for it..._

"But what was the voice from earlier?"

_You will soon know. I love you, honey..._

"Don't go..." She whispered, opening her eyes once more. A tear formed in the corner of her eye and escaped down her cheek. She touched her fingers once more along the keyhole of the box before putting the chain of the necklace around her neck for the first time in many years. She put the box back in its drawer, closing it, and then walked back to her room to get more rest before school.

The alarm woke her a couple of hours later. She rose and got ready, bathing and brushing her hair. She dressed, grabbed her bag, and hurried out the door, glancing at the drawer with the box while holding the key that was tied around her neck. Her thoughts were stuck on her earlier hours. The voice that had called on her sounded so familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. School was going to be very awkward for her today and she had a lot of catching up to do.

She arrived to her first class shortly before the bell rang and tried to study up on everything she missed in the small amount of time. There was so much to study. English, Kanji, Math, Science, it all seemed like too much. It made her head want to explode. When the bell rang, she became startled due to her focus being set on her work. She didn't realize the other students flooding in until the noise brought her back.

"Ohayou, class. Today we will be working on prepositional phrases..." anounced the teacher. The day went on as a normal day, but Shinkou still had a lot she needed to catch up on. There was so much she was struggling in that she thought she would never get caught up. She had kept to herself throughout each class until the end of her last. As she was gathering her books from her desk, she heard a familiar soft voice.

"Hello, Shin-chan. It has been quite a while." spoke Ryou. His words seemed distant and filled with sorrow.

"Ryou-kun. I thought that was you that the other students were speaking about. They mentioned that I wasn't the only transfer student." She replied quietly, her body frozen in place as she tries to hold herself together. She heard him edge closer.

"Yes... I've been kind of bouncing from school to school. I've made some friends here that don't treat me strangely here..." His voice trailed off, causing Shinkou to glance up. His face agreed with his voice. He was sad. She dropped her books back to her desk and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.

"I have never treated you strangely, and you know it." She whispers into his ear, choking back a tear. It felt like forever since she had seen her Ryou-kun. She felt like she barely knew him now. This Ryou was a different Ryou from when they were younger. This Ryou had skeletons in his closet, and she felt she needed to clean them all out. She wanted him to be back to his old self. The hug felt like it was a picture frozen in time until a loud and obnoxious sound brought her back. Miho was clearing her throat at the doorway.

"Ryou-kun!" She exclaimed, "I've been looking all over for you!" She ran over to him, causing Shinkou to step back, and wrapped her arms around his waist like a child with a crush. The scene made Shinkou's face turn red. She was fuming by the time Miho looked at her. "Shin-chan! You have met Ryou-kun?" She cheered annoyingly. Shinkou just nodded. "Ryou-kun, you have met Shin-chan?" She asked, staring up at Ryou.

He gave her a fake smile and answered. "Yes. Shin-ch...Shinkou and I were friends when we were really little." He looked back at Shinkou with a caring look that sent warm sensations down her spine. Miho must have noticed his look because she looked at him puzzled.

"You knew each other for a long time? Longer than you knew Miho-chan?" She asks in her childish, pouty tone. Her eyes then glare at Shinkou as she squeezes Ryou possessively.

"Well, yes." He responds matter-of-fact. Miho released him from her grip and crossed her arms, pouting. Her eyes singed Shinkou's. She couldn't help but to wince slightly. She felt so terrible for making Miho feel so jealous and Ryou wasn't making it any better. She looked back up to Ryou with a pout before walking away, glaring once more at Shinkou as she stepped out the door. This was Shinkou's chance to talk to Ryou about the other him.

"Ryou-kun... I need to ask you something... I know it has been a long time, but..." She started. He glance back at her from staring at the doorway. His eyes told her to go on. "I..." She hesitated. "I want to know why you never take that ring off of your neck." She took a breath and held it as she waited for his answer.

"It gave me friends, Shin-chan. It gave us friends. If I were to take it off, I could lose you and every friend I have ever made forever. Who knows really? I wear it for good luck." He responded. His hand traced the eye of his ring. His answer only angered Shinkou. It was the same answer he gave her before leaving her. How could she think he wouldn't do it again? No. This time, she was not going to allow him to leave. If he left, she was going with him, whether he knew it or not.

"Ryou-kun.. I-"

"There you are Shin-chan. Konnichiwa, Bakura. I see you two have been well met by now." Said Yuugi as he stepped in the door, startling Shinkou by cutting her off. She smiled when she saw his cheerful face and nodded in agreement with his statement.

Ryou smiled at Shinkou before turning his attention to Yuugi and the rest of the gang. He walked toward them happily, showing no sign of the sorrow that he had clearly not hidden from her earlier.

"Hi, guys. How are you? I'm sorry to have ruined any plans you had with Shin-chan today, but we were planning on catching up on some things if you don't mind." Shinkou looked at Ryou with surprise. _When was he going to ask me this?_

"Catch up? You mean to tell me you two already knew each other?" Asked Jou with a confused look.

"Small world." Stated Honda.

"Well," Started Yuugi with a smile, "I suppose we will get going then. Come on guys. We will see you two tomorrow!" He then tugged everyone else along, pushing them out the doorway.

Shinkou was dumbfounded. "Uhm... Catching up?"

"Let's get out of this classroom now, shall we?" Ryou held out his arm. Still trying to put the pieces together, Shinkou linked her arm with his and followed him out of school. They walked to the park and chatted about many different things. Ryou spoke of all the different places he had been to and demanded to know how all of their old friends were from school. The chat soon became awkward when he asked how her aunt and uncle were doing.

"They are still in the hospital back home..."

"I'm sorry to here that."

"It's fine, really. I just don't know whether the doctor should just pull the plug. You know? They really did love me a lot."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah. The way they looked at you. You could tell that they were really just trying to protect you... even though they were pretty strict."

"I suppose so..." Shinkou's voice became quiet as she toyed with her key. The two had stopped walking and stood next to a bench in the park.

"May I ask what that is around your neck?"

"Oh this?" She asked, pointing to her key as she sat down. Ryou sat next to her and nodded. "It's a gift from my mother."

"A key? Why a key?"

"Well, it's not just a key. It came to a box. I just haven't opened it yet."

"Why not?"

"Well, I remember when my dad was still alive and what he told me when he gave it to me. He said not to open it until I'm ready. I guess I'm just not ready yet." She sighed and stared at her key for a brief moment before letting go of it and looking at Ryou. His face was covered by his thick locks of hair. She tried to get his eyes on her, but he continued to stare at the key, a small smirk on his face. "Ryou?"

"You are not ready for the truth? Such a shame that it has already taken you this long and you still have yet to know." His voice sounded much deeper and darker. She knew who she was talking to this time.

"Why did you push me in the river?" She demanded angrily. She couldn't stand this any longer.

"What are you talking about, Shin-chan? I never pushed you in the river." He looked up at her with his now innocent eyes. His voice was now back to normal once again. "Are you feeling okay?"

She hesitated, dumbfounded about how quickly his personality changed and changed back. "I'm fine..." She stated quietly, standing. She began to walk away, but as she turned she felt her hand being gripped roughly. She looked back to see his dark eyes staring back at her.

"You aren't planning on leaving me already, are you Nakia?" Growled the dark Ryou with a smirk on his face. Shinkou tried to yank her hand away.

"Let go of me you freak! And stop calling me that weird name! Whoever you think I am, I'm not! So just leave me ALONE!" She noticed his eyes widen in surprise before he let go of his grip on her arm, causing her to fall backwards. "You are such a JERK!" She cried out from the ground. Her anger and frustration overcame her fear. Bakura, as he called himself, stood and hovered over her.

"Baka!" He snarled. "You dare to challenge the Darkness?" A smirk made its way across his face. "You will soon see what will lie ahead for you because of your actions..." He started to walk away, but then looked back at her over his shoulder. "...Oh... And as for me not calling you by your name, Nakia... I won't." He looked forward again. "You will soon regain all of your memories and, as a result, apologize for your current actions." He then left.

Shinkou lay there, shocked. If things were strange now, how were they going to get worse?

"Shin-chan! Are you okay over there?" She heard Yuugi cry out from across the park. She sat up, not saying a word as Yuugi ran towards her.

"I'm fine, Yuugi-chan. Arigatou. I was just resting."

"I saw you leave with Bakura. Where did he go?"

"Oh, him?" She shrugged her shoulders, trying to hide her earlier conversation. "Dunno. We talked for a little bit to catch up on some things and then he said he had to go." She looked back to Yuugi and flinched when she noticed his change in appearance. He seemed older and his face looked concerned.

"What kind of conversation did you have exactly?" His deeper voice was filled with suspicion.

"Why does it matter to you?" She growled back in defence.

Yuugi turned his head slightly. "I just don't exactly trust him. That thing around his neck is just like mine. And he wanted the others and myself to come over. I feel that he is up to something." He then stood, lending a hand to Shinkou. She took it gratefully. "Be careful around him, Shin-chan. Something doesn't feel right." He then nodded his head in farewell and strolled off.

_That was weird. So Ryou-kun isn't the only one with a strange personality. Yuugi-san does too. I've got to look into this._ She thought to herself as she started to follow far behind Yuugi. She hid behind a tree as she saw the smaller Yuugi meet up with the rest of the gang and head off. She stayed on their tail as they came to a house where innocent Ryou stood outside, waiting. She waited patiently as they all entered the house and he had finally closed the door, before she crept to the window. They were all talking and laughing and seemed like they were enjoying each other's company. _Why wasn't I invited?_ She noticed Ryou opening a door, inviting the rest in. _Damn. I won't be able to see them from here._ As she saw Ryou follow the last person out of the room, she quietly stepped to the door. She hesitated before placing her hand on the knob.

_Baka. He calls me baka when this moron doesn't know to lock his door?_ She smirked as she stepped inside quietly closing the door behind her. She listened for a while, trying to figure out what was going on play by play. He was playing an rpg against all of them. It wasn't until a little while into it that things got really interesting. Yuugi's voice had changed to the one she heard earlier. She creeked the door open by just enough to watch. It was that dark Bakura playing against the other Yuugi.

_This aura... It feels..._ Her vision started to blur and she began to stumble around to keep up. _I've got to hide. If I collapse here, they may see me..._ Her head ached as she stumbled her way around to the kitchen, falling to her knees behind the counter. She rubbed her eyes to see if they were just foggy, but it was to no avail. _Why am I feeling this way? I don't get it..._ She tried to reach for the counter and pull herself up. She was able to reach, but her body just felt too weak. The last thing she heard before her vision went black was the other Ryou's voice shouting evilly, "You fool! I AM THE SHADOWS!"

As she slept, she felt a weight suddenly lift from her being. The sudden comfort caused her eyes to flutter open. _What happened?_ She saw that she was still in Ryou's kitchen and quickly stood up. _Ryou!_ Worried, she hurried to the room where she last saw him. He wasn't there. Nobody was there.

"Looking for someone?" She heard the other Ryou's dark voice speak from behind her. "If it's that runt you were spying on, you won't find him here." She turned to see him sitting on the sofa with a bored expression on his face.

"I... I wasn't..." Shinkou began to stutter out, unable to explain a word. She noticed a smirk on his face and snapped her lips shut.

"So are you saying I was the one you were really spying on?" He asked with a humorous look. "Because you know very well that you don't have to sneak around." He turned his gaze to her. "All you have to do is tell me if you wish to submiss. I won't turn you down." His eyes danced with amusement as Shinkou began to fume from his words.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I WAS NOT SPYING ON YOU AND AS FOR THAT SUBMISSION CRAP, THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WOULD EVER SUBMISS TO YOU!"

"That's not how I perseived it when we were in our original bodies." He grinned.

She rose a brow, confused. "What in Ra's name are you talking about? Original bodies?"

Before she could flinch, she felt the other Ryou snatch her arm and pull her to him. "That box." He whispered as he played with her key. "Why haven't you unlocked it yet? What are you so afraid of?" She stared up at him, speechless. His expression looked sad. It was so unlike him. Why was he so sad? Tears welled up in her eyes. _You. I'm afraid it has to do with you._ "Tell me," he stated, "what memory did you have when you went unconscious?" _Memory? I can't remember my dream anymore. It's so vague._ She stared at his eyes for a breif moment. A flash of her dream came back to her of his scarred face. She quickly pushed him away. She could then see the look of disappointment in his face. "So it wasn't a good one." He responded, looking at the ceiling.

"There are good memories?" She asked. _What am I saying? It was just a strange dream and he isn't talking about me. He's talking about what's her face._ He nodded in response to her question.

"But what does it matter to you anyway? After all, you could never be as much the woman as Nakia was." He stated with a smirk. Shinkou's face went cherry red.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" She fumed as she stood, placing her hands on her hips. "As for your information, I can be very much the woman that she was, in fact, MORE!" Why did he make her feel so afraid, frustrated, and important at the same time? She just didn't get it.

Bakura stood, grinning, and grabbed her shoulders roughly. "Oh really? Why don't you prove it to me?" He whispered into her ear. A blush crept its way over her cheeks a she felt his hot breath against her ear. _What am I doing?_ She soon pushed him away and stared at the floor. He was giving her mixed feelings. This calm side of him was so alluring, though he was cocky as hell. But why had he been controlling Ryou's body for this long?

"Where is Ryou in that body?"

"Relax. He's safe and sound. You truly think I would kill my dear host?"

"You don't have any reason not to."

"Actually, I do. You see, we spirits cannot inhibit a lifeless body. That would be like bringing the dead back to life."

"So... You are a spirit that is controlling Ryou for what reason?"

"He just so happened to have the ring. I am the spirit of the millenium ring. Just as that Yuugi's puzzle has a spirit attached to it. Why are you so curious about this anyway?"

"Do I have a spirit attached to me?"

"I don't sense one. Why would you ask such a question?"

"I've been... hearing a strange voice... it was calling out to me last night."

Bakura sat down and closed his eyes, concentrating. "It isn't exactly a spirit. It's a part of you. It must be the part with all your memories. That is why you don't know of your past." He opened his eyes again.

"How do you know so much?"

"Because I know that you are every part of Nakia. And I know that a very special part of her is missing from you. I can sense it. If you don't want to accept it, then fine. But I know who you really are. That is why I will eventually have to kill you."

Shinkou stared at Bakura dumbfounded. _Did he just say that he's going to kill me?_ "Why?" She whispered, still full of disbeleif. "Why would you kill someone you love, Ryou?"

"I'm not your little coward of a pet." He growled. "And I will never forgive what you had done to me! I will get my revenge! But I want it to be worth the wait. I want you to remember everything you had done to me..." He grabbed her by the wrist, making her cringe. "I want you to remember everything that I had given you." He whispered into her ear.

She yanked her wrist back and stepped away, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You are a cold, heartless person... No. A cold, heartless _thing_. A parasite." Bakura grinned as she finished her last words and she bolted out the front door. She ran to the park and collapsed on the ground, catching her breath as her tears soaked the earth. "Why does he hate me so much that he wants to kill me? Why?" She whispered to herself between breaths. "I don't get it." A soft hand on her shoulder interrupted her contemplation. She looked to see that other Yuugi kneeling next to her with a concerned look.

"Are you feeling okay, Shinkou?" He asked, worried.

"I'm... I'm fine. Really." She lied. He could see right through it.

"Please, tell me what is bothering you."

"Who are you? I need to know. You are not the Yuugi I first met." She whispered.

Her statement took him by surprise. "I honestly do not know who I am. I just know that I must protect my host and my friends. I know that there is a much bigger reason I am here, but I guess I am not quite ready for it to happen yet."

"What reason is it?"

"I don't know yet. I have a feeling that it is with my memories."

"You lost your memories?" He nodded.

_He's just like me then. He has no memories of his past._ She stared at him for a moment as he gazed at the setting sun. _Wait. The day is almost over?_ She looked up as well. "I suppose I had better get home. I'm beat." She smiled sweetly. He nodded in return. _He is such a kind spirit. So unlike that jerk Bakura._ She then stood and brushed the dirt from her skirt. Yuugi stood as well.

"May I walk you home, princess?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Princess? Why the sweet talk?"

"It's not. Normally I don't come out unless a friend is in danger, but your aura drew me out. I can tell you have a similar past as mine, but princess seemed appropriate." Those last four words made her feel so warm inside.

"Thank you." Was all she could say and they walked together to her home.

She lay in bed, thinking about all the strange things that happened that day. Why did she feel so messed up when both spirits were out and together? She felt fine when they were seperated. She just didn't get it. Then, she heard it again. That voice that was not her mother's.

"_Open it..._" It called from the living room. _"Open the door..."_ She sat up and listened. _"Open the door..."_ It called again. Finally, she stood up and stepped into the living room, staring at the drawer with the box.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

_"Your answers lie within... Open the door and you will see the other side..."_

"Stop giving me these damn riddles!" She cried out. She ran to the drawer and pulled the box out, staring at it. She then took it to the sofa and shoved it under the cushion. "I'm not ready for the truth yet." She whispered before going back to her bedroom and lying down. Her consciousness soon took her to another place.

"Make it STOP!" She screamed, struggling beneath the Thief King's strong body. Her eyes shot open when she felt his weight slide off of her. There he was, on the floor with his hand over his stomache.

"You are strong, Nakia..." He lifted his head and stared at her with a maniacal grin. "But Yiou will never be stronger than the darkness itself. So give up."

"NEVER! You are a filthy creature, wanting nothing more than pain and suffering for the world! And I will never let you do it." Nakia soon felt a rush of pain against her cheek. Bakura had gotten from the floor and back-handed her. He dug his hand into her injured side once more, causing her to scream out again in pain. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She tried to squirm away from his hand to stop the pain, but he only dug deeper.

"Can't you see, princess?" He whispered hoarsely into her ear. "Struggling only makes the pain worse." She stopped and made her body still, whimpering and barely able to breath through the pain she was in. "Good girl." He smirked as he moved his bloody hand up and down her side, playing with the jewels on her silks. "I suppose it's no fun taking the Pharoah's woman in such a weak state. It will have to wait until you can put up more of a fight." He grinned before yanking her from the bed and throwing her to the floor. He tied her wrists to the bottom corner of his bed before climbing under his covers. "You will sleep there tonight and every night until you have decided to submiss to me." He then lay down and fell asleep.

Nakia waited for his breathing to even out, showing his signs of being asleep. When she was sure he was fast asleep she began to work her hands through the rope, trying to losen the grip. It didn't budge. Finally, she decided to try to untie the knot with her teeth. It hurt like hell as she tugged at the rope, loosening one knot after another until finally the whole thing started to feel loose enough to slip free. Her hands slipped from the rope and she held her breath as she tried to stand. The pain in her side was so much to bare. But she couldn't let that stop her. She quielty made her way out of the room, keeping a watchful eye on Bakura's sleeping form.

She let out a sigh of relief when she finally made it far enough away from his chambers. Now was her chance to get out of that filthy place and find her way back home. She searched the corridors of the cave, trying to find an exit. There were so many twists and turns and it often took her in circles. After several failed attempts she saw the light of the moon and stars in the night sky ahead. A smile ran over her lips and she too ran. She looked to her left to see the stables and hurried over. There was a specific horse that had caught her eye. It was a white horse with brown legs and a brown snout. The horse looked so familiar to her so she quietly stepped closer. She soon realized why it was so familiar. It was her horse. It was the horse that was taken from her many years ago. A band of thieves invaded her village, killing many and stealing everything. They took all the livestock in her village, including her horse. Habibah was one of them.

She dressed her horse and ran her hand down her snout. She coiuld tell her horse had remembered her. It grabbed some of her long hair in its mouth and she pulled it back. "Hush, Habibah." She whispered. "We are going to get out of here together." She then led it out of the stable into the open night air, closing her eyes to breath in the fresh scent. When she opened them again, she dropped the reigns from her horse and gasped. Bakura stood merely a few inches from her face.

Shinkou shot up in bed, gasping for air as sweat beaded on her forehead. She placed her hand against her temple, squeezing her eyes shut. _What a strange dream._ She opened her eyes again and looked at her alarm clock. It was four thirty in the morning on a saturday. She didn't have to be awake until ten. She sighed and sat up, trying to make her way through her dark room to the door. Her eyes were still sleepy and her throat felt parched so she slowly made her way into the kitchen, pouring herself some water to drink before heading back into her bedroom. Before she could make her way into her bed, she felt a hand cover her mouth and she was pulled into her closet. She turned to see the dark Bakura lookin through the crack in the closet door. She tried to struggle, but stopped when she saw him hold a finger to his lips and look back through the door.

She looked in the direction he was staring in and it wasn't long before she saw a cloaked figure step into her room. He had what appeared to be a staff of some sort. He rummaged through her drawers and looked under her bed. He pulled the covers from it and threw the pillows off. He was clearly looking for something, but what was he looking for? Her eyes widened when she saw him turn and leave the room. She could hear him opening and slamming the drawers all over the house.

"Damnit! Where is it?"

"Sir. Maybe it isn't here."

"It has to be. My millenium rod drew me here."

"Well, what if it isn't a thing, sir?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? It said in the scriptures that the Pharoah only had one prized posession. Even more precious to him than his puzzle. My research showed that he didn't like pets, so what else could he possibly have in his possession?" She heard a long pause and everything fell silent. She could see that Bakura had an irritated look on his face. Soon after, she could hear a loud, maniacal laugh from the living room. "Of course! Let's go. We have some work to do."

"But, sir. Shouldn't we clean up this mess?"

"No. Let this be a message to her."

"Her, sir?"

"Yes. This will be her warning that the game has only just begun."

* * *

_Well, that concludes Chapter three._

_ Hope you enjoyed it._

_ I will try to make chapter four come out soon._

_ Now for your translations._

_ Habibah= loved_

_ Shinkou/Nakia=faith/faithful_

_ Arigatou=thank you_

_ Hai=yes_

_ Konnichiwa=hello_

_ Konbanwa (used in later chapters)=good evening_

_ Ohayou(said like "Ohio")=good morning_

_ Gozaimasu=(form of respect. eg Ohayou gozaimasu=good morning)_

_ Ie=no_


End file.
